


I Didn't

by PureBlood_Prevell (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Real people, SUPER SLOW BUILD, some fake places, some real places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/PureBlood_Prevell
Summary: ...I didn't mean for you to get involved with what I am in.





	I Didn't

_YMCA Camp Seymour_  
_Staff Housing_  
_about 9 pm_

Rita's Pov

"Welp, I'm out," Laura says right before passing out right as we get to the staff housing. We bring her in and set her down. I grab my smaller flashlight and try to get any response out of her. When I get none the first time, I try again. when nothing happens after 3 or 4 times of trying. I tell the other staff that I will watch over her as they finally get dinner. I sit down on my bed, waiting for her to wake up. I wait and I wait. That is until I hear her phone go off. I check the text messages.

Laura  
It's max  
Hi  
How are you?

"How did Max get Laura's number?" I ask myself out loud, looking at the text messages with wonder. I sit there thinking about it, but not putting my mind to it too much. I space out until I hear the phone go off again

Laura?  
Are you awake  
I need your help.  
Someone took me  
I'm in a warehouse  
I feel sick  
help me, please.  
Laura?  
Laura!

At those text messages, I try to get Laura up. I shout her name and shake her lightly.

"Come on Laura wake up!" I half yell, half whisper. I grab my walkie-talkie, planning to talk to someone about the current emergency when I hear groaning. I look over at Laura and find her coming awake. I comm Katie telling her that Laura is awake.

" Laura, you got a concussion, try to wake up for me please," I ask of her. She groans at me and tries to roll over. I push her back onto her bed. Laura then opens them and lets them adjust to the darkness. just at that time, her phone goes off with a call.

"Put it on speaker," I say to her once she picks up.

"Laura, come get your precious little friend from me. s 1950 pacific ave. tacoma was. 3rd-floor room 110, and quickly, times running out." the anonymous caller said before hanging up. Laura looks at me then at the text messages she got from Max. She tries to get out of bed but I tell her to go back to sleep and wake up in the morning. She falls back asleep.

_YMCA Camp Seymour_

_Staff Housing_  
_8 am_

Laura's Pov

I wake up with Rita watching over me.

"Ugh, what time is it," I ask her, She tells me its 8 am and that she opted to wait for me to wake up. I stand up from my bed and stumble when I finally stand up. Rita stands up hoping to catch me if I fall but I don't. I walk around the housing trying to get my barrings back. Once I'm stable enough to stand, I head and take a shower for a little bit, enjoy the hot water. When I get out, I get dressed. I realized then that Rita was waiting for me. She helps me outside and down the stairs, She then helps me to the lobby and sits me down in one of the chairs. I can then hear the bell ringing and people quieting down.

"All Teen Cabin leaders need to meet in the lobby for a quick meeting" I hear Katie say. It would have been Rita saying it but she is sitting next to me. She then stands up and waits for all of the teen leaders to be in the lobby before closing the doors to the dining hall cant hears the meeting. The teen leaders haven't noticed me yet and are all staring at Rita, who is standing by the doors.

"South 1950, Pacific Ave, Tacoma, 3rd floor, room 110,"I say out loud scaring the teen leaders. they all look at me with confusion. But before anyone can talk I ask a question.

"What importance does it have to you guys?" I ask, finally looking up at them. They are all looking at me with slight confusion and a look of remembrance. they can see the tear stains around my eyes. They look at each other then back at me.

"An unused classroom in one of Sota's buildings. Nobody is allowed up there cause it is empty. Why does it have any interest to you?" someone asks. I look down and start to cry. Rita comes over and hugs me.

"Cause Max is there"I mumble under my breath. The students look at me with confusion.

"What did you say? I couldn't he-" he starts to say but I cut him off

"Cause Max is there, Someone took her from the hospital. They called me this morning telling me that address and also saying to come quickly because time is running out"I halfway yell at the kid, whose name is Josh. I look back at my hands, remembering the blood on them. I start to have a panic attack and my vision starts to blur. The thoughts start to come back again. I feel like I want to go back to the spot and continue with jumping. I start to grip the hands that are offered to me from Rita, who is now sitting in front of me trying to talk to me. The thoughts clouding my thoughts keep my head fuzzy and my hearing off. All I can hear are the thoughts in my head repeating themselves, over and over again. It makes me start to pass out. That's when I can hear my phone ringing. I remember that I shouldn't be panicking right now and that I should be getting information about the building that Max is being held in. I start to fight the attack and that's when I hear Rita's voice.

"Yes Laura, fight the panic attack, Max needs you here not up there. Max wants you here right now. Those thoughts are useless if you don't fight them, Laura. Fight it for Max, Please!" Rita says. Her voice calms me as she continues to talk. I start to calm down. When he finally recognizes that I am back she hugs me. I start to cry again. I then realize that my phone has been ringing for a few minutes now. I pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Naughty, Naughty Laura. No More help from the students. Also, for ignoring my phone call, listen to this." I hear the owner of the voice walk and open a door where a voice comes from.

"What do you want with me! If you wanted to hurt me just do it already! I'm already injured so just kill me already please!" Max's voice pleaded. I then hear a small scream and a curse. Max then asks the mysterious call what they did that for. They respond because your precious Laura didn't answer my phone call on time. I then hear Max pleading.

"Please leave Laura out of this! She had nothing to do with this! Leave this to just me please"She cries out. Me, hearing the sobs coming from Max, cry out her name. She must have to herd me and cries out my name. The mysterious call then cuts Max off and starts talking. The voice tells me to get outside of the lobby, out where everyone in the dining hall can see me and takes the phone off of speaker. I do just as it asks. It then tells me that I have five minutes and the voice is gone. I then hear Max's voice over the phone.

"Oh Max, are you seriously injured to the point where you might die? I ask of her. she responds no and tells me something.

"I didn't mean for you to get involved with what I am in. I really didn't. I'm so sorry for getting you involved with this, but since you are now, I must tell you the truth. A lot of people think of Sherlock Holmes as just a Story, but it isn't. Sherlock Holmes is a real man. Who is married to Dr. John Watson after his wife died? He actually has a brother named Mycroft and he has a mummy. And Sherlock Holmes is my Dad. The blood transfusion you saw at the hospital was his blood because I can't get it from anyone else. We both have the only blood that can heal each other but nobody else. The man holding me captive is a man that goes by the name of Jim Moriarty. but there is a phone number that you can call that will help you. I will tell him that you are calling." she says before the phone gets taken out of her hand. Jim then tells me that my 5 minutes is up. I can hear Max Shout I love you in the background. I start to cry at that statement.The phone gets hung up and fall to the ground and put my hands on my eyes while I cry. Rita runs outside and hugs me. She helps me up and back to the staff housing, where I fall on my bed and back to sleep after the tiring morning.


End file.
